deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Carella's computer
Tim Carella's computer is a computer found in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. This computer is in Tim Carella's office (number 33) of Sarif Industries HQ, Detroit. This computer is unlocked. E-mails 'RE: RE: Delivery Received' FROM: brian_tindall@helixguru.det.usa TO Tim Carella Hey man, I don’t work there anymore. Pritchard fired me for messing with the intellicam footage, remember? So YOU’LL have to get into her office and snoop around YOURSELF, if ya really wanna be sure. All I can do is give you her Office access code – 5475 – IF she hasn’t changed it. BT Tim Carella (tcarella@SI.corp.det) wrote: >What do you mean she saw you? >Christ, Brian, her knowing is NOT an >option! It could mean my job! You >gotta find out if she’s on to me! Brian_tindall@helixguru.det.usa wrote: >>Package received. Thanks C. >>Next time, though, I think we’ll need a new >>drop zone. Not to make you nervous or >>anything, but I'm pretty sure the chick who >>flies the company chopper saw me coming out >>of the helipad storage area AFTER I grabbed >>it. 'RE: No more' FROM: brian_tindall@helixguru.det.usa TO: Tim Carella Don’t say that man. I promised the client No-poz, and I GOTTA make good. Which means YOU gotta make good. Or did you conveniently forget about that little piece of added security I grabbed before dickwad fired me? You don’t deliver the rest of the vials, AS WE DISCUSSED, and Mr. Sarif gonna be watching some pretty incriminating digital images tonight. Tim Carella (tcarella@SI.corp.det) wrote: >I’m out, B. I don't know if Malik suspects me, >but I just can’t take the risk. I'm not stealing >any more vials of neuropozyne for you! 'RE: it’s done' FROM: brian_tindall@helixguru.det.usa TO: Tim Carella Good man, C. I'll find a way in, don't worry. BT P.S. You ARE deleting these emails, aren't you? Tim Carella (tcarella@SI.corp.det) wrote: >Fine. You win. Since we can’t use the helipad >storage area anymore, I put the vials in the >basement, in a vent shaft. But I don’t >know how you expect to collect them. 'Overtime Policy' FROM: Athene Margoulis TO: SI GLOBAL It has come to my attention that many of you are logging overtime hours as we continue to work hard to meet deadlines. Because of this, I would like to remind everyone about Sarif Industries overtime policies. For anyone exceeding eight hours of work in a single workday and/or 40 hours of work in a regular work week: you are entitled, by law, to one and one-half times your regular rate of pay for all overtime hours worked. But we'd like you to consider an alternative option: a one-for-one exchange of overtime for paid vacation hours, once project deadlines have been reached. Please inform your Unit Supervisor which option you'd prefer no later than Friday, 11 AM. If we do not hear from you by then, we will assume the second option applies. Thank you for your time and dedication to keeping Sarif Industries alive. Athene Athene Margoulis Executive Assistant Sarif Industries Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers